drbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation of God
"Whatever begins to exist requires a cause. God, the creator of time is thus timeless, and did not begin to exist. Therefore, God requires no cause." - Dr. Bob The question "Who created God?" is common, but is built on a failure to understand the nature of time. Time is a component of our universe, and is inextricably linked to space. When you ask anything about "before" God or "after" God, you're talking in terms of time. God does not and cannot have a before or an after, since he is outside of time and the creator of time. Now, we didn't understand anything about the nature of time until early in the 20th century, thanks to Mr. Einstein. So why do you think that Moses recorded that when God identified himself to Moses, he said "I AM that I AM." He violated our sense of tense, and claimed to just BE. It's sort of like looking at the weird perspectives and melting watches in a painting, then asking if the painter's watch is also melting. The painter is unaffected by the environment that he paints. God is unaffected by the environment that he creates. There cannot be a creator of God, for three reasons: #A creator for God requires a "before," which would make God a product of the universe. #A creator for God would by necessity also need a creator who needs a creator who needs a creator, ad infinitum. But mathematics shows us that there is no such thing as an actual infinite; for the same reason that the universe had to have an initial cause, we know that God cannot have had a cause. There has to be an uncreated starting point. #God is all powerful. If there were any other being with any other power, God would cease to be all-powerful, and thus wouldn't be God. I could go on. The point is made. 'God Exists out of Necessity' The philosopher Gottfriend Leibniz explored the reason there is something rather than nothing. He argued that things exist for one of two reasons: They are either created by something else, or they exist out of their own necessity. Universes, Buicks and pencils are created by something else. Numbers and sets are the most common examples of things that are uncreated that exist of their own necessity. No one invents "three." It just is. It exists because there is more than "two." God is the same way. He simply exists. He wasn't created. He doesn't end. He wasn't "before." There won't be an "after." All of those concepts invoke time. God exists of his own necessity, according to Leibniz. For anything else to exist, God must first exist. It's interesting that God, answering Moses' question about who he was, replied "I Am that I Am." He violates our sense of tense and proclaims existence alone, 3400 years before we understood anything about the nature of time. 'Infinities Do Not Exist in the Temporal World ' We know that infinity is a concept, an imaginary number only. You can prove this with simple math. For instance, infinity divided by two is infinity. But infinity minus one is also infinity. These self-contradictory answers show that infinity is simply an idea, not an actuality. An actual infinite does not exist. And thus there cannot be an infinite number of past moments. Matter cannot always have existed. Space cannot have always been here. It had to have a beginning. God, who is not subject to time, need not be affected by the limitation on actual infinites. He simply is. He has no "before" and will have no "after." There's no special pleading here, no demand for special dispensation. The rules are the same for everything and everyone. Time must have a limit, and God, timeless, must not. 'God is Outside the Universe' The universe contains all matter, space, and time. God is, by definition, without space, time, or matter. But if God is a product of the universe, it creates logical impossibilities. Such a universe must have the ability to create itself, which means it must be pre-existent in order to bring out its existence. The Big Bang theory makes it clear that something had to set the universe in motion, and that something had to have the ability to act on its own. It is precisely for this reason that astronomer Sir Fred Hoyle rejected the Big Bang theory and went to his grave attempting to refute it; he couldn't stomach the inherent theistic implications of a universe that came from a Big Bang. 'Temporal World vs Timelessness' Within the temporal world of space, time, and matter exists the universe. Mathematics shows us that it's not possible for there to be an actual infinite, which ultimately means that matter and space and time cannot have always existed. (This is also evident in the proofs for the Big Bang.) But God is not part of the temporal world. He doesn't have space, time, or matter. He's not bound by time, and thus time has no meaning to him. That means that ideas such as "before" are meaningless, too. There's no sequence of events for God like there are in the temporal world. Think of God as the painter, and the universe as his canvas. Whatever the painter wants to picture on the canvas, he can paint. The rules within the canvas don't affect the painter, however. When he paints people with blue skin, melting clocks, and odd perspectives, it doesn't mean that his skin turns blue, his clock melts, and perspectives in the studio go out of whack. Within the painting, there are certain rules. Outside of the painting, those rules don't necessarily exist. Thus it is entirely logical and not contradictory to say that the universe must have a first cause that is timeless, spaceless and immaterial that act without causation, but that the first cause needs no other causes. #Whatever begins to exist has a cause. #The universe began to exist. #Therefore, the universe has a cause. #God did not begin to exist. #Therefore, God has no cause. Category:Dr. Bobisms